Of Dragons and Dark Spells
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: Spike leave Sunnydale on family business. The Scoobies learn there's more to him that meets the eye. Warnings: Abuse, thoughts of suiside ec ect... poss of slash
1. Not My Stuff

OK here is the normal thing for me, for any of you that know my writing.  
I don't own,   
Harry Potter,  
or  
Buff the Vampire Slayer   
never have never will,   
don't bother to sue,   
you'll only get the grand total of twenty-two dollars and 38 cents   
(but if your that desperate good luck trying to find me MUHAHAH!!!).   
Flames will be gutted and hung in the town square to be mocked.  
Question of the day, if I owned them,   
Would I tie up the cuties and do VERY naughty things to them?  
Hmmmm lets see...  
HELL YEAH!!!!!!!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
"oh dear here she goes again...."   
"Is that you Bitchiemon?"  
"Yeah Aryah it is..."  
"Get back in your room with your dirty Gundam Wing books!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you wish you had you know who in YOUR room."  
"Out now!!!!"  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!!!"  
"I will now out, or no more dirty books for you!"  
"Shit, OK bye!"  
"Anyway now that, THAT is done with, on to the story and I own only my chars that I made  
up.  
Love ya,  
Aryah 


	2. Bleak Day

"No!!! Stop it!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Draco screamed as Lucius Malfoy raised his fist again  
throwing it into Draco's already prone body.  
"You WILL respect me, Draco! And we shall continue these 'lessons' until you learn this! Do you  
understand me?" He whispered in a growl, picking the boy up by his collar setting him on his unstable  
feet. The boy merely nodded, his effort on staying on his feet. "I can't here your head nod, Draco."  
"Yes.ir.." Draco slurred softly as the taller Malfoy gave him a light push causing him to fall into a plush  
chair.  
"Good, now Licie will tend to you and then you will head back to class, and you will do better. WON'T  
you?" He asked starring at him coolly.  
"Yes.ir..." Draco said berely holding back a sigh, he watched Lucius leave the room through silted eyes.  
"I hate you bloody bastard...."  
"Master Draco, you will feel better in a moment." Said the tiny house elf, she touched her finger to her  
nose then to each of Draco's wounds smiling at him timidly.  
"Thank you Licie." Draco said as she touched each welt or bruse they faded for the most part, leaving  
but a slight dull throb of an ache. He closed his eyes shaking his head, he was getting tired of these  
beatings, at least when Lucius was at home he only had to deal with the beatings during the summer.  
"Why Master Draco hate Master?" Licie asked in her simple why, always calling Lucius, Master and never  
anything else.  
"Because I do... Because I hate everything he stands for... Because he hates me......" Draco finished as  
he picked up his wand and slid it into his robe. "Are you finished?" He asked noticing the elf hasn't  
touched him in a few moments.  
"Yes Master Draco." The elf timidly placed a comforting hand on Draco's shiny boot, "Master Draco be  
great Master one day!" She said with firm faithful confidence.  
"Thank you Licie, best you go to your duties, so Lucius won't have a case of the ass." He said with a  
smirk as he left the office that served as both Lucius' office and day room.  
  
**10min later**  
  
"You are late for class, Mr. Malfoy. "Professor McGonagall  
"I have a note." He said sullenly, handing her the note he sat down in his seat and rubbed his eyes with  
one and and then started coping the notes he had missed, from another Sytherin. McGonagall looked at  
him worried for a moment, he hadn't been the same since his father had come to Hogwarts to supervise  
one thing or another, the boy had lost some vital spark in him, she shook her head and went on with the  
days lesson. Draco shook his head and smoothed back his hair with his wand hand, then set on his task  
of turning a grain of rice into his choice of a complex muggle artifact.  
"Say Draco, what is that this?" Crabbe's asked wondering at Draco's choice, as his own rice grain had  
turned into a deformed blob with bristles that was vibrating across the table, you only could hope that is was to be an electric toothbrush.   
"Yeah Draco, what is that?" Goyle wondered poking the hard black surface of Draco's artifact, as his own  
disturbing looking easy bake oven.  
"Ask Potter or Granger, they should know what it is..." Draco said as he turned it on and started fiddling  
with it.   
Harry and Hermione turned around to look and gasped in shock at the laptop on Draco's desk, to their  
even greater shock he was sitting there typing away, and using it very well. "Careful Draco, don't want  
something to go wrong and cause an explosion." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes as she snapped  
some pictures with her baby blue digital camera.   
"Bite the bullet Granger, you're just pissed because I did it and you didn't now go take a pic of your tart  
boyfriend." Draco said turning the laptop so she and everyone else could see the monitor. On it was a  
picture of Hermione and Ron kissing quiet hotly. "Tell me how do you two do that with out swallowing  
each others tongues?" He asked innocently, then grinned as both as they turned bright red  
"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you'd like to show us?" McGonagall asked, she had been on the other  
side of the room, showing Jo Vice what he was doing wrong when she noticed the Slytherins snickering.  
"Not at all Professor." Draco said as he hit the delete button.  
"I'm impressed Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said as she looked at the computer, the desktop an image of  
Hogwarts at night. "that is a laptop if I'm correct." She asked looking at him with a small smile.  
"Yes it is mam'ma." He said with a nod as he flipped through several websites.  
"Very good Malfoy, Four points to Slytherin, for creativity and having the gumption to make such a  
complex muggle artifact." McGonagall said as she moved on to the Gryfindors.  
After All the Days Classes  
Draco hid the laptop in his satchel, as he headed back to his room. He had left Crabbe and Goyle in the main hall.  
"Draco..." The boy froze in his steps, and turned to the voice looking at the voices owner. "Why don't we have a chat in my office." The boy closed his eyes in quiet defeat, nodding as he entered the room. "Sit."  
"Is there anything the matter sir?" Draco asked watching the floor with disturbing intensity.  
"I understand you earned four points for Slytherin."  
"Yes, sir."  
"For creating a muggle LAPTOP!?!?" He asked suddenly.  
"Yes sir." Draco said cringing, realizing what was coming. "It was just for class." He whispered.  
"And HOW did you know how to make a LAPTOP?!" He said spitting out the words, as he grabbed Draco's tie causing him to stand on his tip-toes.  
"I'm sorry sir." Draco said softly trying not to panic.  
"Better close your eyes Draco, because this is going to hurt." Lucius said quietly as he pulled back his fist, landing a single blow to Draco's temple, at the same time letting go of the tie, causing the fifteen year old to fly across the room. As he connected with the wall, he slipped into blissful unawareness.  
  
**Dumbledore's Office**  
"Headmaster PLEASE do something!!" Snape asked slamming his fist on Dumbledore's desk. "He's beating the the hell out of the boy every day, if not more!!" Snape ran his hands though his black hair.  
"I know Severus, trust me, by Monday the situation will be handled." Dumbledore said in his  
normal hushed voice, but a bit more serious than normal.  
"Thank you, Albus. Thank you." Snape said as he turned to leave.  
"Not at all Severus, it needed to be done anyway." Dumbledore waited till Snape had left and  
pulled a large flat Obsidian out his desk and stared at it reaching out with his mind.  
^~^~^William^~^~^ 


	3. He Sleeps No More

^~^~^William^~^~^  
  
Across an ocean an a few contents Dumbledore's voice reached out to a sleeping man, who woke  
with a start staring around the room he had been sleeping in. "What the bloody hell? Who's  
there?"  
^~^~^It is I, Albus... We need to talk. You know what to do.^~^~^  
Looking around the room he wondered what could be so important to wake him in the middle of  
the day. As if Dumbledore could read his mind an answer came.  
^~^~^It's about Draco.^~^~^  
The man quickly jumped out of his bed and got dressed almost forgetting his shoes, then running  
out the back door into the sewers. Millions of thoughts ran through his head wondering what  
could be so important to call him so soon. He ran through the sewers in the right direction  
without even having to thing about it, stopping at the right ladder climbing up the cold steel,  
moving over the man-hole cover.  
"Oi! Anyone about?" He yelled, instead of being in the middle of a street he was in the basement  
of a building he knew very well, he climbed out and into a stone room. Filled with various books  
lining one wall, and martial arts training equipment, double checking that nobody was around he  
made his way to the steps running up them very quickly with unnatural speed. Looking around the  
store he stood now he quickly by-past all the other expensive items in the store ranging from  
books from the 14th century to statues and crystals from pre-time, not that most people would  
know that. He ran behind the counter and searched for the one thing he needed to speak to  
Dumbledore with......  
"Ahh hah!" He said triumphantly, as he pulled out an Obsidian wrapped in blue velvet,  
unwrapping it he lit a candle and started staring at it with blinding intensity   
  
^~^~^Dumbledore, I'm here. What's happen'?^~^~^ William asked worry etched on his brow.  
^~^~^You need to come collect him as soon as you can, Lucius is...^~^~^ Dumbledore paused to  
choose he next words carefully, ^~^~^ Is harming him, it's in his best interest for you to be  
here.^~^~^ William's responds took a moment, mostly because he was trying his best not to break  
something that he would regret later.  
^~^~^WHAT Do You Mean HARMING HIM?!?!?!?!?!?^~^~^ He bellowed out both verbally  
and , causing several items on both sides to shake.  
^~^~^William, the situation hadn't been out of had till recently, I suggest you reserve any  
questions and frustrations for Lucius.^~^~^ Dumbledore said with a slight hinting sound in his  
voice, William smiled and ran a hand through his white blond hair and smile darkly.  
^~^~^OF course Dumbledore, sorry about yellin' at ya.^~^~^ He said apologetically.  
^~^~^Then I assume we shall be seeing you in four days?^~^~^  
^~^~^Yes, in four days." He finished out loud.   
  
As he started putting the hard black stone away he felt the coolness of a sharp blade at the back of  
his neck.  
"Going some where Spike?" A familiar female voice asked. "And just out of curiosity, since when  
did you start playing with magick that didn't have to do with you taking something over?"   
Turning around slowly he smirked at the short blonde, using an index finger, he slowly pushed  
away the blade.  
"Buffy... Now is REALLY not the time." He said very evenly, staring at her in the eyes. "Now I  
have to fly to England as soon as night falls, and unfortunately for me, I can't take an airplane."  
He finished putting the stone away so that you couldn't tell he had touched it. And started moving  
around the counter eyes still on the Slayer. "By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
"RESEARCH." Called out a new voice, another he knew all to well. Looking up at the second  
floor of the Magic Shoppe, seeing the rest of the Scooby gang. "We saw the whole thing, Spike.  
Care to tell us what it was about?" William knew by the sound of Giles voice it really wasn't a  
rhetorical question.  
"Well, to put it nicely..." He said looking up at them with a highly disinterested look on his face.  
"None of your damn business." With that he headed back into the back of the shop so he could he  
home and pack.  
"Well ya see Spike," Said Buffy in her high voice, "It is, because all we need is for you to go  
home to England and bring back some friends, or some new demon." She said rounding on him so  
she stood in her way.  
"Look, it's not as I haven' put me ass on the line for you people enough as it is, if you want your  
damn money back for all those times, well then FINE!!! BUT GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" He  
yelled with force he rarely used on any of the gang anymore. Buffy shoved him back 15 feet  
causing him to land almost in the sunlight.   
"Not till we know what's going on." She said advancing on him. He got up quickly and held up  
his hands.  
"Look you people, this is personal. It's something I have to do, if I don't I'm going to hate myself  
for the rest of my damned life." William spoke with such sincerity that she backed off, then  
shaking her head, she gave him a snide little glare.  
"Ok then, share with us, maybe we'll help."  
"You can't help, it's personal. And if you can't help but to wonder FINE, but let me be!" He  
quickly pushed her aside and ran to the back room, running down the steps, he was about duck  
down the man-hole when she tackled him and held him to the wall. "What the hell is the matter  
with you people? There was a time when you would be happy when I left town!" The rest of the Gang entered the  
room and looked at him, Giles took off his glasses and asked Buffy to get of the pale blond.  
"Spike, it's just that you have a slight habit of coming back with friends." Giles said with  
diplomatic gentleness.  
"SLIGHT HABIT?!?!?" Xander asked incredulously.  
"Xander shush!" Willow said jabbing him slightly in the ribs.  
William stood up and glared at all of them and looked like he was about to say something  
particularly nasty when he just shook his head, looking unusually tired he pulled the man-hole  
cover up, Buffy was about to move to stop him with Giles signaled at her not to. As he started  
down the hole he glanced up at them and flashed his eyes golden at them.   
"Just to let you know, I won't be bringing back a friend, I'm bringing back family."  
And with that he was gone...... 


	4. Flights In The Night Sky

Running about his apartment William stuffed what he would need for his trip into a shoulder bag, fitting more into the leather satchel than humanly possible. He was about to go under his bed for the last two things he would need when there was a knock at the door, groaning irritably he looked out the peep hole, and groaning once again when he saw who it was.  
"What do you want Harris?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
"C'mon Spike let me in!!" He yelled through the steel lined door.  
"No, I'm gonna finished packing and then leave!"  
"You've an hour till sunset, let me in till then.... Besides who 're you leaving to feed your cat and water the plants?" Xander ask in an unusually diplomatic tone.  
"Fuck..." William whispered then open the door, standing behind it as he shut it behind the muggle of a human.  
"Right now what do you want Harris?"  
"Why are you going to England?" He said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Just wondering, not like I'll tell." He said absently as he crossed his arm looking around the two room apartment.  
"I'm going to go help a young man who is having the shit beat out of him daily, and the AUTHORITIES CAN'T DO ANTHIN' ABOUT IT!!!!!" William finished as he punched his can through the solid oak bathroom door.  
Xander looked at him surprised, surprise both at his anger, and surprised by the desperate caring in his voice. "and if I'll kill the bastard hurting him if I have to." The resolution scared Xander a little bit, causing him to wonder who this boy was.  
"You're going to bring the kid back then?" Xander said knowingly.  
"Yeah, they'll be on holiday by then." William said as he looked at his watch, "Look, the Kat will be fin on her own, water the planted every other day, and they'll be fine. Don't pick anything growing and you better go."  
Xander nodded and walked out the door, now dark outside, the said good luck and walked away his mind working over what he had just learned. Running to his room he dug out from under his bed and pulled out a long box with a large snake inland in silver on it. Opening it reverently he pulled out a brand new FireStar Code Blue and his wand, a wand he hadn't touch more year than he could count, he tucked the wand up the sleeve up his trench coat and stepped out side broom in hand. "Damn I wish I could still Apparate." He grumbled as he seated him self on the broom, kicking off gently, hovering for a moment and then with a small smile kicking off into the still young night.  
"Ooo... The Gang isn't gonna believe THIS!" Xander said softly as he ran back to the Magic Shoppe.  
  
**Over in Hogwarts**  
  
Draco sat in his bed in a small ball, not sleeping he looked around the room sighing at the sigh of Crabbe and Goyle, Lucius had gotten rid of the fourth person in the room, saying only his bodyguards should be in his room. He almost felt himself dying in side sometimes, he was even more secluded from the rest of the student body than before. Before it had just been the people outside of Sythirin, but now it was most of the student IN Slytherin as well they all just seem to be skittish around him and maybe a little afraid. Getting out of his bed he cast a silence spell around him so none of his actions would make any noise, and throwing on his own invisibility cloak, he left the room. He ran down the steps to the common room and up the stairs out of the Slytherin dungeon, he loved running around in his cloak, he was free and best of all Lucius couldn't see him. Hell he didn't even know Draco had the cloak, Draco himself could hardly remember where he got it from he just remembered finding it on his bed one morning when he was nine, and hiding it before Lucius could take it away or ask where he got it. From then on he used it to escape for a hour or two at a time, escaping from Lucius, school, his 'friends', and anything else he needed to get away from. He summoned his FireBolt and took off running into the air, he smiled, his body still wrapped in the cloak and just went as high as he could, then just turned off the broom going into a dead fall not even bothering to reactivated it till he was just under fifteen feet, taking off again with a swish, he reached his hand down and let the tips of his fingers skim the grass. He sat there over the lake, moving back the hood he looked at himself in the reflective serface, frowning he pulled out his wand and drew a circle in the water. He cast a small truth spell, for the way he would look if Licie hadn't been fixing him up the last few weeks, he knew it wouldn't be pretty but it was worse than he had truely expected. Draco heard somebody crying and it took a moment for him to relize that it was himself.  
  
He relection showed his face covered in bruises and lesions covered his face, his hair caked in his own blood, his arm was broken in two places and his collar bone stuck out at a funny angle.  
"I hate you... I HATE YOU!!!" He scream at both Lucius and himself. "i hate you..." He felt a single tear roll of his face and into the water, the drop disrupting the spell causing his reflection to go back to normal. He felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to jet forward about fifty feet turning to see who it was. Draco almost fell of his broom in shock, "Professor?" He asked worried, "Please don't tell Luc... Ah My father, I'll do as much detention as I have to, just please don't tell him." He sounded nearly panicked.  
"Mr. Malfoy, please calm yourself, and come here."  
"Yes Professor......" He said dejected, gliding over slowly.  
"If you don't mind removing the rest of your cloak, it's a bit disturbing talking to a flowing head." The teacher said with a small hidden smile.  
"Yes sir." He took off the cloak, turning it inside out, so it looked dark blue instead. Professor Snape smiled at the young Malfoy. "Please don't tell him." Staring at his teacher who was sitting on his own broom arms crossed.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you and I should have a little talk... Put your cloak back on properly and follow me." He said not waiting to hear what the student's reply was, as he flew back to the school.  
"I'm so dead..." Draco whispered as he followed the head of Slytherin house, but then maybe he wasn't, but then he had never pressed his luck like this before.   
  
**Snape's Office**  
  
"Sit Mr. Malfoy." Shape said pointing to a dark green high back chair, seated across his desk. Sitting Draco, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "You look like you haven't slept much."  
"No Sir, I've been sleeping fine..." He lied without thinking." He looked up and saw Snape looking at him, obviously not buying what he was saying. "Maybe a little trouble." Snape pulled out a small clue vile, filled with a smoky gray liquid, and set in font of Draco.  
"I want you to take two drops in your drink before you sleep and get strait to bed, for the next three nights." Snape pulled out his wand and a silver tray with two cups filled one with hot chocolate, the other coffee. Taking the coffee Snape took a sip and motioned for Draco to take the other cup. Hesitantly he took the cup then held the vile in one hand and looked at Snape questioningly. "It will help you sleep, for every half hour you sleep, you'll as if you've slept two. And you'll sleep deeper and most likely without dreams." Draco nodded and smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you sir, I've... I've had a lot on my mind lately." Draco said mostly the truth.  
"Draco, we all know." Snape said as he watched the boy, hiding just how worried he really was for the boys safety.  
Draco gagged on the hot chocolate and started shaking his head furiously.  
"No, I... I don't know what you're talking about Sir. I'm just thinking about my birthday coming up." Draco said with a tight smile.  
"Yes your right it's coming up on the 21st of December, am I right?" Snape asked  
"Yes Sir."  
"And you'll be here?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Again?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"And you'll be turning 18?"  
"Yes Si... No! No, 16, I'm turning 16." Draco looked disgusted with himself, then looked at his teacher with a realistic smile. "I'll be 16 this month."   
"Draco, drink your chocolate and sleep solution." Snape said hiding his scowl behind the cup, his suspicion were indeed true. He watched as Draco let two drops fall into his drink, and with a slightly shaky he took a deep draught. "Feel a little better?" The boy nodded as his eyes started to droop, the teacup slipping from his grasp falling to the floor and making a slight 'ker-tink' as it hit the stone floor. Draco was out like a light before the cup touched, the boy was slumped over in the chair his light hair fallen over his face. "Poor child." Snape said picking up the cup and setting it on the desk and holding Draco's broom and wand makeing them disapparate and go back to where they belonged in the student's room. Then using a powder and sprinkling it on Dracoa nd himself they both appred in Draco's room, qickly he put the boy in his bed in a fatherly fashion taking off only his shoes and tossing them under his bed and covering him with his comforter, then hiding the cloak under the boys pillow. "Don't worry Draco, he'll be stopped." 


	5. Her Name is Dark Spell

**Brooklyn**  
Half way over New York, William stopped in Brooklyn at a friends house. Knocking on the door loudly he  
prayed she was still there.  
"Open up Adrian!" He yelled up at the brown stone building, the ivy and jasmine crawling up the walls. "I only got  
an hour!!!" A light flicked on in an upstairs window, and an attractive young woman suck her head out and looked  
down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. From the angle he was standing and she was poking out, he could clearly  
see she still slept topless, if not completely naked.  
"Iz that you William?" She asked squinting down at him. "Whatcha want?" She asked leaning on the ledge.  
"Ohh I dunno how about.... IN?" He shouted sarcastically. "I got about 45min before you can fit what's let of me  
in a bloody SNUFF BOX!!!!!"  
"Ok ok ok, Gimmie a sec to put something on." She respond going back in. Closing the window she appeared  
apparating suddenly outside the town house, bare footed and in a burgundy tanktop and low slung green plaid  
pants. "Hey!" She said with a smile and hugged him tightly around the neck, her wet hair leaving a damp spot on  
his shirt.  
"Hey there Jinx!!!." He said trying not to hit her in the head with his broom as he hugged her tightly, "I'd love to  
catch up and everything, but can we do it IN the nice safe house?" He asked already smelling the dawn.  
"Oh of course, come on in." Adrian said holding open the door for him. And set his broom next to hers and lead  
him into the living room.  
"So how does it feel to be out of school?" He asked knowing she graduated from Phoenix high a year early.  
"Oh my god soooo worth taking those summer courses!!!" She said as she took a glass out of the cabinet and cut a  
small slit in her fore arm letting the blood gather, then picking up her wand and healing her cut. "Here." She said  
giving him the glass he smiled and sipped it gratefully. "So what's up? What happen?" Adrian question  
effortlessly.  
"Still a virgin..." he said grinning at her before answering her question, the eighteen year old shrugged and smiled  
before nodding to William to tell her what was really going on. "I'm guessing you've figured out that I'm not here  
on a social call, and that I'm too early to be picking you up for the.. well you know."  
"Yes I do. So what's wrong?" She just KNEW now something was wrong.  
"I have to get Draco early." William said with a heavy heart.  
"What? Why? He's not saposed to be eighteen till the end of the month!" She uttered, now worried.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore didn't say what was wrong, but it can't be good..." He lied smoothly.  
"Oh, must be serious if the Head Master called, do you want me to come with?" She asked ready to pack if she had  
too.  
"No, but I was going to ask if you could do me a favor."  
"Anything for you and Draco."  
"Meet us in Sunnydale, we should be there in a week but I was hopping you get there early." He said with a grin. "I  
fear that the guy watching my 'plants' will either over water him or get attacked by one. Also I want you to have  
everything ready for Draco and I."  
"No problem I'll leave after you go tomorrow night." Adrian said stretching. "Now I think we should hit the sack,  
'cause I JUST fell asleep when you woke me up and we both got a long way to fly tomorrow."  
"No shit, I'm gonna have to stop over in Canterbury, before making it to Hogwarts. Did you know it's still in  
Scotland? They haven't had to move it yet." He said with a smile as she showed him a comfortable room with  
black out curtains and a privet bathroom with no window. "See you at dusk Love." He said giving her a fatherly  
kiss on the temple before retiring.  
"Night, Will." She said as she shut the door to her room.  
  
  
**one hour before night fall the next day, New York**  
Adrian woke on her own the next night, worry had caused her to wake a full ten minutes before her alarm.  
Getting dressed she quickly tossed the few things she would need in her bag and brushed her teeth and hair. She  
put on her little bit of make-up and knocked on William's door as she walked down the hall, Adrian heard him  
stirring as she headed down the steps, and into the kitchen she went fixing herself and English muffin, slathering  
it in butter and honey. She made another cut in her arm gathering it in an extra large glass, fixing it with her  
wand, then went on to making several more muffins she made them into roast beef sandwiches. Adrian heard  
William interring the kitchen just as she had finished putting her lunch together and shrinking it to fit in her  
backpack, her satchel already filled to the brim.  
"I make you a glass of blood, it's still warm." she said as she sat down across from him at the counter.  
He smiled raising his glass to her, then sipping. "Your still taking your vitamins, I can tell." He said licking his  
lips. "Sigh, if I were a young man I'd snatch you up my dear."  
"Oh shut up that would be sick, I've known you since I was two years old!" She said laughing.  
"Yeah, I remember you and Draco in the paddle pool together..." William said with a distant remembering smile.  
"Oh gawd, let's not bring THAT up again!" She said holding her face in her hand, then noticed her watch. "Oh  
damn, it's already five minutes after sunset, we better get going."   
"Hey Jinx, if some guy with black hair and a little twicked looking, just zap him or something." He grinned as he  
stepped outside and mounted his broom.  
"Sounds fun, by the way, I packed an extra pack of blood for you, you can drink it halfway over the Atlantic, after  
that your on our own for food." as she lock up her house, than tapping the door with her wand causing a magical  
muggel repelling wall around it.  
"See you in a week then?" He said giving her a hug.  
"Of course." She said, as he gave her a daughterly kiss on the cheek, then taking off on her broom. Waving  
good-bye to him as he flew off in the other direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**California**  
Jinx had only stopped only once to eat at a small 24 hour dinner then left again quickly, she made it to  
Sunnydale's political border about an hour after dawn, hiding her broom in her bag and taking a bus into town  
taking in William's new home, the hair on the nape of her neck stood on end from all the magical energy in the  
air, she handed felt so much since she was back home in New Mayhem. She asked the driver to stop just outside of  
the duplex William called home. Jinx could tell just from the look of the door, which one was his running her  
finger along the edge of the door she pulled out her wand and... "Alohamorum!" The door sung open without a  
sound, stepping in she walked over to the tiny kitchen and found some soda in the fridge and drank from it as she  
went to shut the door. She as she was closing the door, Jinx saw him tall, black hair, tweaked looking, smiling she  
waved and shut the door on him as he ran up to the apartment. "Ahheh to bad, he's such a cute little muggle." She  
said with a laugh as she sat down on the lazyboy turning on the big screen t.v. falling asleep halfway through a  
Making the Video rerun.  
  
  
**Magic Shoppe**  
"Buffy! G-man! Willow! You guys aren't going to believe this!" Xander said gasping for air as he slumped  
down in a chair.  
"What?" All three responded at once.  
"And don't call me that!" Giles said with a roll of his eyes.  
"Some chick, at Spike's, never seen her before, looks......." Xander was at a loss for words.  
"What?" All three again.  
"Different, beautiful, I don't know, really different. Buff I think you should check her out."   
"Wait your telling me that a young, attractive, alone female, is here in town and you aren't running to ask her  
out?" Buffy exclaimed. "Something MUST be up." She said decidedly grabbing her duffel back and some other  
vampire bagging goodies.  
"what if I want to check her out?" Willow wondered out loud, they all gave her a mild look then shook theirs  
heads.  
"Now Buffy we mustn't go running off trying to slaying something or some one that might not even be an evil."  
Giles said setting his glasses down on a table.  
"Yeah, she might just be a minor demon or something. OR even human!" Willow said nodding  
"HELLO! Guys, she is hanging out in SPIKE'S place, that can't be a Good thing!" Buffy said throwing her arms  
in the air.  
"We can go over PEACEFULLY, and IF she isn't of decent personage, THEN you may do your job." Giles said  
diplomatically.   
"Yes but only IF she's a baddie." Willow said with emphasis on IF.  
"Good, well lets go then!" Buffy said as she finished packing her 'toys', a few daggers and stakes and a short  
sword.. Then stalking out to Willow's minivan. Giles, Willow and Xander stood there watching the overzealous  
slayer.  
"Can we say 'over kill'?" Xander asked as he chewed on some gum.  
"Yeah..." Both Giles and Willow nodded in agreement, as the three of them follow the clearly hormonal slayer.  
~Maybe she just needs to get laid?~ they all thought at the same time.  
  
  
**William's Place**  
Jinx sat up suddenly as somebody pounding on the door. Getting up from the chair she had fallen asleep in, she  
carefully rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking through the peep hole she saw a rather short pissed dirty blond,  
the tweaked black haired boy, a mild looking red head, and a middle aged gentleman.  
"Can you be helped?" She asked cheekily through the door, feinting an English accent.  
"Would you mind opening the door?" Asked the older man.  
"I most certainly do mind! You've come around 'ere in the middle of the day, when normal people are trying to get  
used to get over jet-lag and don't call first!" She finished with a humph, grinning madly waiting their responds  
hearing their rushed whispering. "Tell you what, name a club or bar or something for us to meet at later." Jinx  
yelled through the door. She held her hand over her mouth as she listen to them whisper again, it sounded like they  
were trying to hold back the blond from doing something drastic.  
"Buffy! Will You PLEASE Shut Up!!!" The red head took her turn, "Ok there is a club called the Bronze, can we  
meet you there around..."  
"8:30." Jinx finished for them.  
"Great, see you there!?" the red head said with a smile in her voice.  
"Right." Jinx shook her head laughing, has they heard them pulling the blonde away cursing mildly.  
  
  
**Bronze 8:38**  
"She's LATE!! Lets go get her!" Buffy said looking at her watch.  
"Buffy why do you want to go after this girl so much?" Giles asked mildly as he sipped his beer.  
"Yeah, she hasn't done anything yet." Willow said smiling at Tara as she walked through the door.  
"Yet! Key word is yet! She's up to something! They both are!." Buffy said slamming down her soda. Xander rolled  
his eyes hiding his face behind his glass of beer.  
"You know I'm usually right up there with ya, Bufster to kick evil's ass, but I don't think she's evil." He shrugged  
and then nodded to the door. "Hey look there she is." They all turned and gaped slightly surprised. The front of her  
elbow length hair was pulled back, the rest of raven mane was in loss curls. Her curvy body was clad in red toga  
top and black leather hip-huggers and high heeled boots.  
"Soooo, you guys are William's friends?" She asked with a smile as she sat at the table. Her tan skin had a light  
sheen of gold fairy glitter.  
"Wh.. who's William?" Tara asked, holding hands with Willow.  
"Oh That's Spike's real name." Willow said filling her in, the dusty blonde nodded.  
"You guys call him Spike?" She said rubbing her temple. "That's odd." Shrugging she offered her hand out to  
Xander "I'm Adrian Jinx, Graduated Witch, most folks just call me Jinx." Xander shook her hand, warm and soft  
to the touch.   
"I'm Xander, that's Willow and our resident witch with girlfriend Tara, Giles the guy who has a book on  
everything and anything, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer." He said nodding to each of them as they each shook her  
hand except Buffy.  
"Ohhhhhh... You are Buffy." Jinx said with a nod, "Nice to meet you, Spike has said interesting things about you."  
"Like What?" Buffy snapped as Jinx sipped her almaretto sour.  
"I dunno, something about trying to kill each other and then sex... He lost me after that, he tends to babble at times  
on the phone." She smiled and popped the cherry from her drink into her mouth. Buffy gapped at her then walked  
out of the club.  
"I think you've made an enemy my dear." Giles said shaking his head.  
"Eh I've had worse, besides, I won't be around for long. I'll be out of here when William gets back." She stood and  
looked around with a smile.  
"Hey didn't you have and English accent earlier?" Willow asked.  
"Umm yeah, well." She grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him up. "Let's dance." Jinx said pulling him to the  
dance floor. Leaving Giles and Willow sitting there exchanging glances. 


	6. Reply to my Readers this has nothin to d...

Teri- Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like it so far, hopefully I'll finish this one, I have a feeling I will as long as people keep buggin me to keep it up. ^_~ I also would like to say I enjoy your stories in great abundance!! I just wish you would right some more for Power That Be. If you do wonderful if not that's cool.  
  
Nibblet- Glad I finally wrote one you know!!! I love hearing from you, and I promise that we'll get started on that story soon. I'm pleased that you liked my verson of Snape, and yes William is Spike. ^_^  
  
Norsk- Ok I wrote some more, how 'bout you review some more? Please? 0_0; Stroke my ego a bit may it be good or bad toss me another review.   
  
Pyro Bear- "All shall be revealed in due time" (_) I quote wufei on that one ^_^ So like my mysteries?*wink wink nudge nudge* heh heh, ok enough with the Monty Python.  
  
Laura- *Huggs!* Glad you like, you know I love hearing from you! Hope to see you at a-kon this year!! I'll save a spot in the room for you! Is the bathtub ok? ~_^  
  
Carolyne- Glad to hear from a new reviewer, sorry if it's hard to read, by beta reader vanished on me. ^_^; 


	7. End Go to Adultfanfictionnet

I'm truely glad that you enjoy my story thus far, but sadly I lack the heart to follow that story line. But I offer to you a diffrect but similar version on Adultfanfiction.net so far it has one or two chapters on it and I will be updating soon.  
  
Aryah 


End file.
